


salt air and summers gone by

by or-ng-c-ss-dy (o_r_ng_c_ss_dy)



Series: AEW Halloween Week 2020 [5]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: AEW Halloween Week 2020, Chuck bangs a mermaid and we all pretend that it's a halloween adjacent fic okay?, Developing Relationship, M/M, Mermaid Orange, Mermaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_r_ng_c_ss_dy/pseuds/or-ng-c-ss-dy
Summary: fall was coming and he knew that it was probably the end.day five of aew halloween week 2020.
Relationships: Orange Cassidy/Chuck Taylor
Series: AEW Halloween Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985674
Kudos: 23
Collections: AEW Halloween Week 2020





	salt air and summers gone by

**Author's Note:**

> i dunno why i put mermaids on a list of prompts for halloween. honestly, mermaid aus have never been my favorite, but dumb fish orange is just too good. so here it is, let's just pretend that it's all halloweeny and move on.
> 
> enjoy!

If he was being honest, he wasn’t the biggest fan of fishing. Well, at least on the ocean, fishing in a lake was alright because the boat didn’t rock as much and you were practically expected to just get drunk on a boat for six hours with your buddies. But, on the ocean, alone, it wasn’t something he found particularly fun.

He had learned that the first time he decided to spend a quiet day out on the water by himself. It had been in the height of summer, borrowing Trent’s parents’ little boat to go out to clear his head and to escape from the heat. Trent never used the thing anyway, so off he went, only to discover that fishing kinda sucked when you were alone. Plus, the whole ‘clearing your head’ thing never really worked for him, it only drew him in further to the worst depths of himself.

Luckily, he hadn’t been alone for very long. Moments after he had cast his line, he had felt a huge bite, reeling it in quickly…

Only to see a blond head peek out of the water.

And that was how he met a mermaid...merman? He wasn’t sure on the technical term, but Orange was a guy that was half-fish (bottom half) who lived in the ocean and he was the reason why Chuck would go out onto the water alone.

Sure, mermaids were general knowledge, but people didn’t tend to associate with them and they preferred to stay away from people. It wasn’t dangerous, they weren’t going to kill a human, but it was generally pretty weird that these fishpeople just hung around in the oceans and they thought it was pretty strange that humans couldn’t turn into fishpeople when they got into the water.

Orange wasn’t weird though. Well, he was, but not because he had a tail, he was weird because he kept eating all of Chuck’s bait, said odd things, and asked a lot of questions.

So, yeah, he kept coming to that same spot to hang out with Orange. Trent didn’t mind that he was borrowing his boat, figured that he just liked fishing alone and didn’t ask any questions. He even stopped bringing any fishing gear besides the pole, dropping the line down with an empty hook to let Orange know he was there so they could chat for hours until the sun started to set.

Eventually he hadn’t even needed to bring a pole, Orange just knew that he was going to be there. Eventually, he climbed on board, tail glittering orange and red in the sunlight as he sunned himself on the deck of the boat. Eventually, his tail dried out and turned into slender, pale legs with a scattering of orange scales like freckles…

Eventually, Chuck invited him below deck to see the cabin, and that was that.

It was really good if he was honest. He and Orange just sort of clicked, even though they really had nothing in common. Orange spent his days below the waters, swimming and frolicking with his family and friends, and Chuck spent his days slaving away at a minimum wage job delivering pizzas to entitled assholes. 

Really, coming to see him was the highlight of his week, he tried to make it out at least three times a week during the summer, coming after work to see Orange even though the only thing he really wanted to do was pass out in bed. But holding him in his arms after they had finished, fielding endless questions about life above water, it made everything all worth it.

Everything was going great with them, until he asked Trent if he could borrow the boat again. Trent handed him the keys before casually telling him that his parents were going to be storing the boat for the winter the next day. And what was he supposed to do, tell Trent’s parents to keep the boat out so he could keep banging a merman?

The fall air was cold as it whipped around him, bundled up tight in a jacket as he raced over to their usual spot. The moment he dropped the anchor, Orange was hauling himself over the side with a smile.

“Hey, Chuck, h--” He started off, but Chuck cut him off.

“I have to stop seeing you.”

Shit, that came out wrong. Orange’s smile turned into a frown, and Chuck immediately held his hands out in front of himself.

“Wait, no, not like that. Uh, my friend’s parents are putting the boat away for the winter. So I won’t be able to make it out here anymore unless I got a rowboat...I could get a rowboat. We’d probably tip it over though, so maybe I should start saving up for a boat right now, I could probably get one by the time I turned fifty...no, college loans, probably sixty…”

Shit, he was rambling. Orange cut him off with a laugh, walking effortlessly into his personal space and wrapping himself around him. He was pretty short with legs, Chuck wondered how it worked with the whole tail thing, his tail was so much longer than his legs. There was so much he didn’t know about merpeople, but his fingers brushed over Orange’s gills and he shivered slightly, so there were some things he did know about him.

“Chuck. Relax. We can meet on the beach.”

When he said it like that, it sounded so simple. 

“Hey, why am I coming out here on this shitty boat when you could’ve met me on the beach the whole time?”

“People,” he said, shrugging and pulling Chuck towards the cabin, “c’mon. Want you.”

Orange really did have a way of making things sound easy. And also really, really good, heat immediately pooling in his guts as Orange led him down the stairs.

He really had to take the lube out of the cabin or else Trent and his parents would probably know that he was using their boat to bang a merman. He definitely needed it though, getting Orange prepped and sliding into him.

Orange arched into him, moaning as Chuck slid a hand under the small of his back to hold him close, mouthing down his neck as he moved.

“People aren’t so bad, huh?” He said, voice low and rough.

He gave a breathless little laugh, fingers scraping down Chuck’s back, making him shiver and push into him faster.

“You’re the exception.” Orange said, grinning up at Chuck.

Chuck leaned down to kiss the smug look off of his face, driving into him a little harder, a little faster. It didn’t take very long with how tight Orange was, with how pent up he had been the moment he had hopped into the boat, thinking that it was going to be their last time together for a while. He curled a hand around Orange’s cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts.

He finished first, pushing himself deep into Orange, feeling him clench around him as he came hard enough to see stars. He kept moving his hips almost mindlessly, chasing after his orgasm as he jerked Orange off until he too was cumming, painting over his chest and stomach with ropes of pearly cum.

He looked beautiful, arched up, hips pushing into Chuck’s fist, skin so flushed that he was completely pink. The sight of him drove Chuck a little insane and he wondered how a human could be so pretty...and then he remembered that Orange wasn’t a human, gills working on his sides despite the lack of water surrounding them.

Chuck pulled out of him, flopping over onto the bed next to him and pulling him in close. Orange went, boneless and smiling against his skin. He smelled like salt and sea and the summer that had passed them by, everything he’d thought he’d never have again. 

“You’re really okay with coming onto the beach to see me?” Chuck asked into Orange’s temple, pressing a kiss there.

“Yeah. Just for you.” He said, like it was obvious.

And Chuck supposed that it was.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed it, and keep an eye out for the next works in the event. find me on tumblr, [ @or-ng-c-ss-dy](https://or-ng-c-ss-dy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
